1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gun safes, and more particularly to a gun safe mounted under a piece of furniture and deploying from its mounted location to an easily-accessible location.
2. Background and Related Art
Due to a risk of burglaries, thefts, and other crimes specifically directed at homes or residences, there has been a desire to have firearms or other weapons available in the home for purposes of self-protection. There is, of course, an obvious danger in keeping loaded firearms or other weapons in the home. Such danger frequently results in harm or even death to small children or others unauthorized to handle the weapons when such child or unauthorized person has access to them. Therefore, the owner or authorized user of the firearm frequently stores the weapon at a location which is not readily accessible in emergency conditions so as to prevent access thereto by small children or unauthorized persons. This, of course, defeats the purpose of having a firearm in the home since such firearm or like weapon is frequently useless unless the owner or user has quick and ready access to the weapon.
Since home or residence directed crimes more frequently occur in the evening when the occupants are sleeping, it is an obvious benefit to maintain the firearm at a location which is readily accessible when one is sleeping. Accordingly, there is a need in this area for a safety box or security container which will prevent unauthorized access to the firearm but allow the authorized user to access the firearm, or like weapon, in a quick and efficient manner during emergency conditions such as a break in or the like.